Nouvelle vie
by Twiiliight-Loove
Summary: Une jeune française déménage à Londres et elle va y rencontré 5 garçon extraordinaire ,entre amitié ,amour les cours comment tout sa va se passer ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Hello ! Je m'appelle Amélie , je viens d'avoir 18 ans il y quelques mois , je vais vous faire une description de moi – même . Je suis le genre de fille qui dépasse pas les 1m70 , je suis blonde ( Donc j'ai eu le droit à beaucoup de blague , très , très mais vraiment très pourri et vraiment trop souvent ) , j'ai les yeux bleu vert . J'ai une passion , La mode ! Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux vêtements et aux chaussures , me rend folle et même presque hystérique , oui oui je sais c'est grave , mais sa ne se soigne pas . Je suis française donc j'ai toujours vécu en France , bien sûr , dans le Sud de la france et plus présisément le Var et le Vaucluse . Le Sud et son Soleil , cela m'a toujours plu, mais j'ai toujours révé de vivre à Londres , cette ville m'a toujours irrésistiblement attiré , je faisais toujours chier mes parents pour y allez mais sa n'a jamais marcher à mon plus grand désespoire . Mais maintenant que j'ai 18 ans , je peux et je vais réaliser mon rêve , je continuerais mes études là – bas et de plus je parle très bien anglais. Certes ma famille allait me manquer mais comme ma mère ma toujours dit " Va au bout de tes rêves quoi qu'il arrive " , elle me suivait à fond dans mon choix ! Je partais dans deux jours ,j'avais trouver un appartement dans le centre de Londres , il avait pas l'air pas mal et mes parents m'aider beaucoup finacièrement. Ma famille allait énormément me manquer , mes amis aussi , mais j'irais les voir aussi souvent que je le pourrais . Je partais le 3 juillet exactement , pour pourvoir m'installer tranquillement et prendre mes répères , après tout Londres était une grande ville !


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre pas très long , mais lisez :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Point de vue Amélie.

C'était le grand jour , j'allais enfin réaliser mon rêve : Londres ! Tout était prêt depuis des mois , mes vêtements ( hiver / printemps / été / automne ) , pour moi j'étais prête mes affaires ménagères avait été envoyer et réceptionner dans mon nouvelle appartement. J'étais vraiment trop impatiente , mes parents et ma soeur m'accompagnèrent à l'aéroport . J'avais dis au revoir à mes oncles , mes tantes , mes cousins et mes grand parents il y a deux jours , ils étaient un peu dégoûté , triste mais ils étaient fière de moi après tout j'allais dans une école de management / marketing / vente. Et tout sa en alternance 1 semaines de cours et le reste du mois au boulot en temps que co – directrice dans Bond Street qui est a deux pas d'Oxford Street , je travaillerais à Fenwick un grand magasin chic. Ma mère connaît la directrice Anna. Arriver à l'aéroport et une fois tout mes bagages enregistraient . Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de ma vie et je dois avoué que sa me fait grave [ mais alors vraiment grave ] stresser , mais je suis vraiment vraiment excité d'arriver à Londres . Je dis au revoir à ma famille ma mère pleure de joie et de peine , sa me fait vraiment mal de la voir comme sa , mais c'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais la revoir . Mon père , lui ne pleure pas , il n'est pas très sentimental et ne montre pas souvent ce qu'il ressent , il me prend juste dans ces bras sans rien dire , mais sa me fait plaisir c'est mon papounet à moi ! Ma petite sœur , Camille qui à douze ans , pleure et me dit tristement :

- Tu vas vraiment trop me manquer grande sœur .

- Mais toi aussi petite dinde **je voulais la faire aussi parce que à moi aussi elle allait énormément me manquait cette chieuse ! **Tu viendras une semaine pendant tes vacances je te ferais visiter Londres et je viendrais en France quand j'aurais les miennes , t'inquiète pas et puis si tu as besoin de soutien t'a mon numéro , tu m'appelles **dis – je en sortant mon I Phone. **Je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange .

- J'espère , je t'aime même si je te saoule .

- Je t'aime aussi même si tu me saoule.

Je lui fait un sourire , elle me fait un gros câlin et un bisou quand une voix féminine dis : « Les passagers en direction de Londres , dirigez – vous vers la porte d'embarquement n°3 , merci » . Je regarde ma famille , le cœur lourd et les yeux plein de larmes , je leur fait un dernier bisou et me dirige vers la porte d'embarquement désigner par la femme . Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année me regarde , je porte un jean slim bleu roi , des escarpins rouge {voir le lien sur le profil.} un débardeur rayé blanc et rouge {.com/catalogue/vetements/debardeur-top-bretelles/comptoir-des-cotonniers/182490-soie#!themes=neo-bcbg,couleur=rouge-bordeaux,type=debardeur-top-bretelles } avec une petite veste blanche et un sac bleu comme et jean et rouge . Oui j'aime les couleurs qui se voie ! Bref ! Cette homme me sourit , il ressemble à un homme d'affaire , grand brun aux yeux bleus , il porte un beau costard Azzaro noir avec une cravate . L'assurance ce peignait sur son visage , c'était un homme charmant mais tellement mon style [ Oui ! Je suis difficile ] Une fois dans l'avion , mon cœur bat une vitesse affolante , je m'assois et au bout de même pas 5 minutes hop je dors comme une masse [ J'espérais vraiment ne pas ronfler comme un ogre des cavernes ] , on devait faire escale à Lyon , Bordeaux , Paris .

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Londres , il fait nuit noir [ presque à faire peur si il n'y avait pas les lumières de la rue ] . Il est 23 h 30 et sa va être une putain de galère de trouver un taxi , fin c'est ce que je pensais . Je récupère mes valises , j'en ai six à porter jusqu'à chez moi et je pris depuis mon arrivée pour trouver mon appartement Londoniens sinon je vais dormir dehors . D'autres bagages devait arrivait après demain transportant le reste de ma garde robe . [ Quand je disais que j'aimais les vêtements je ne déconnais pas du tout ! ] . En faite , je trouve facilement un taxi et lui indique l'endroit de mon appartement . Après quinze bonne minute de route , il s'arrête devant un immense immeuble. J'entre et monte au dernière étage avec mes valises , les foutant dans l'ascenseur . Une fois arriver dans mon appartement j'ouvre en grand [ en très très grand en faite ] la bouche. Il est grand et beau( Merci Maman et Papa de me l'avoir payer ) , je traîne mes valises dans la grade pièce et visite un peu l'appartement . Il y a un salon , une cuisine , une salle de bain , une chambre et une salle avec des étagère . Et je sais déjà à quoi cette salle allez me servir . Devinez ? UN DRESSING ! J'aimerais me coucher mais un dressing n'attend pas alors je commence . Au bout de 3heures j'ai enfin fini. Je regarde mon téléphone et j'ai 3 messages . Merde ! J'aurais du regarder avant ! Quelle C***e .

_**- Mamounette : **_

_**J'espère que tu es bien arrivais envoie un message quand tu peux :)**_

_**- La naine : **_

_**S'fait bizare ke tu soi parti mai on va pété les mur entre nos chambres pour que g 1 + grande chambre ! Nananèreuuh ! J'taime ! x) **_

_**- Anna : **_

_**Coucou , c'est Anna , je voulais t'appeler mais il est un peu tard , donc si demain t'es libre rendre vous à 14heures pour parler . Tenu classe exigée ! **_

Je connais bien Anna , elle était déjà venue en France voir ma mère , je l'avais adoré ! Je répondais :

_**- A Mamounette : **_

_**T'inquiète pas Man' je suis bien arriver , je t'aime et je t'appelle bientôt promis ! **_

_**- A la naine : **_

_**Prends des cours de français ;) T'en a de la chance ! Allez Je t'aime ! **_

_**- A Anna :**_

_**Je sais qu'il est tard pour te répondre mais sa marche je serais là . Je me débrouillerais pour trouver ton magasin . **_

Après tout sa je décide d'aller me laver et DORMIR , je suis morte !

La nuit fut très bonne , je me réveille à 11h30 , me lave , m'habille . Comme Anna l'a demander je vais porter une tenue assez classe . Je vais dans mon nouveau dressing , je prend une jupe crayon noir {.com/catalogue/vetements/jupe-crayon/sessun/112945-suzy-noire#!themes=neo-bcbg,couleur=noir,type=jupe-crayon } , et un chemisier bleu claire { .com/catalogue/vetements/chemise/zara/182167-coton#!couleur=bleu-ciel,type=chemise } , et avec sa des escarpins noirs { .com/catalogue/chaussures/escarpins/jimmy-choo/172814-cosmic-suede-pumps-shoes#!themes=neo-bcbg,couleur=noir,type=escarpins }. Je laisse mes cheveux naturels , c'est à dire raide , un peu de mascara et de crayon [ Je suis pas trop fan de maquillage ] . Je regarde mon GPS sur mon téléphone pour voir l'emplacement du magasin et cherche aussi un restaurant pour déjeuner. Le magasin n'était pas très loin donc je prend de l'argent juste pour le resto pas besoin de taxi . Je prends mon sac , téléphone , un short de rechange , des ballerines , mon porte monnaies , mes papiers et mon paquet de cigarette [ OUI ! Gros défaut en plus d'être maladroite et tête en l'air ] . Bref passons je j'ai trouvé un petit restaurant à même pas dix minutes de mon appartement , j'avais très bien déjeune , faudra que je fasse des courses moi . Il était 13h30 , quand je décide de ma lancer à la recherche du magasins et après vingt longues minutes à marcher , à courir et à demander mon chemin , je m'assois au bord d'un trottoir en mode CLOCHARDE et allume une cigarette , pour me détendre . Je me relève et décide d'appeler Anna ( la conversation se fait en Anglais ) :

- Hey Anna !

- Amélie ? Mais t'es pas encore arrivé au magasin ?

- Et non ! Devine quoi ? Je me suis perdu dans Londres et tout sa avec un putain de GPS donc je pense que j'aurais du retard . **Elle riait .**

- Ca va je t'attend rappel moi si tu préfère qu'on le reporte.

- Merci .

Elle raccroche et je garde la tête fixée sur mon téléphone , tout en marchant . Et là , je percute quelqu'un , je suis vraiment pas douer . C'était quelqu'un d'assez musclé , donc je suppose que c'est un homme . Et avant que je puisse relever la tête , réagir ou m'excuser , je suis entraîner dans une course folle avec cette personne ou cet homme , je manque plus d'une fois de me casser la figure ou pire un talon ! Cette personne courrait comme un malade , c'était comme si elle veux échapper à une bande de fou sortis de l'asile . J'essaye de lâcher sa main mais il me la tien fermement . C'est qui ce putain de taré qui me fait courir comme une forcenée avec des talons dans Londres en plus ?

On entre dans une immense maison , j'entends des hurlements . Une fois que la course s'arrête enfin , je suis essouffler comme un bœuf qui aurait couru pour échapper à laboratoire je relève la tête , respire un bon coup et je commence à hurler au gros taré qui me tenais toujours la main comme si c'était une chose très importante qu'il ne devait lâcher sous aucun prétexte . : ( toujours en anglais bien sur )

- Mais t'es qui espèce de malade ? Tu me fais courir comme une folle alors qu'on se connaît pas ! Tout sa parce que sans faire exprès je t'ai bousculer mais t'es complètement taré ma parole va te faire soigner ! T'as pas vu que je prote des talon et que j'ai faillis me ramasser la gueule je t'en collerais bien une mais ! MAIS …

Soudain je me tait , je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seule et je me rend compte aussi sur qui je venais de gueuler comme une folle ( HONTE à MOI )

.


End file.
